Camp SR4
Camp SR4 commonly known by the humans of Earth, as The Separatist Pluto Prison, or eventually New Alcatraz by the year 2066 was a specially designed fortress prison that was constructed by the Trade Federation during the early years of the Far Away War, during their occupation of the Solar System. It played a significant role in the Far Away War, until it was liberated by the Galactic Republic in 2003. It was abandoned after the Far Away War for 16 years before it eventually got destroyed in 2019, by the Galactic Empire. The Prison played heavy roles in both the Far Away War Saga, and Downfall Series. ''History 'Canon Series' Constructed in 1995 on the planet farthest from the sun and closest to the Black Hole on Pluto, the Prison codenamed Camp SR4 was constantly used by the Trade Federation in order to house Earth POW's so that they could no longer escape, nor cause any further rebellions. Because of Pluto's unbreathable atmosphere, Earth Prisoners are unable to break out, as doing so would lead to instant death, making most of the Inmates on Camp SR4 turn against each other in order to try and bribe the Droids into getting them to return these rogue Inmates back to Earth, however most of these skills were never met, and most of the criminals that was led by Jason Orberon, that conducted these cruel antics against their inmates were executed by being jettisoned outside the Prison walls where all including Orberon died in the immense of Space. In 1997, multiple Prison inspections were conducted in order to acquire new prisoners in order to either be transferred to Federation prison camps on either Earth or Mars, as by 1997, most of the cell blocks on Camp SR4 was becoming overcrowded, these inspections would eventually send multiple inmates away to prison camps either on Mars or Earth, as during this course of time period, the Trade Federation was mostly concentrating on quelling the rebellions on Earth at the time, which slowed down, but did not stop their progress on colonizing the other planets in the Solar System and beyond. The Prison remained under the Trade Federation up until the opening of 1999, when the Confederacy of Independent Systems arrived into the Solar System, and resumed control of the Prison on January 22nd, 1999, where it remained until its liberation by the Republic in 2003. As the Separatist began to transport Earth humans to the Star Wars galaxy from Earth, Camp SR4 by 2001 eventually became overcrowded with POW's forcing some of the prisoners to be relocated to either Neiomedia in the Star Wars Universe, or Camp 81 on Mars. However by the opening of 2003, a single Earth Human POW's was able to rally a group of supporters in secrecy, during roaming hour when prisoners are allowed to leave their cell blocks for a few hours. He would then move onto leading a historical riot against the Separatist were the POW's were able to overcome the sell blocks and force the Droids out from the structure taking over the entry way of the cell blocks. The riot then continued on until most of the rioters exited the structure where they died immediately from the vacuuming of Space. Knowing that they could not advance outside the prison blocks, Howard Karman instead ordered most of the rioters to hold the blocks as best as they could, which the group was able to do for the past 6 days, until CIS Reinforcements arrived from Saturn, and deployed Super Battle Droids and Droideika's eventually overrunning the rioters and forcing them into surrender. After the riot, Howard was executed and forced out front eh Prison walls where he was jettisoned into space alongside his followers, while the rest of the POW's were sent back to their cell blocks. The Separatist remained a tight hold on Camp SR4 until the arrival of the Galactic Republic in April of 2003, where the camp was eventually liberated. After the Far Away War, Camp SR4 was eventually abandoned for 16 years, until it was destroyed by the Galactic Empire when the New Republic liberated Earth in 2043, the prison structures to the old Droid Prison was reconstructed as New Alcatraz by 2066. 'Downfall Series' Overview 'Outer Defenses' 'Interior' 'Hanger' 'Cell Blocks' 'Roam Chamber' 'Storage' 'Armory' Trivia'' Category:Prisons owned by the Trade Federation Category:Bases of the Far Away War Era Category:Dismantled Bases Category:Star Wars Prisons in the Solar Systam Category:Regions Category:Novel Settings